


Babysitting

by quakeluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeluthor/pseuds/quakeluthor
Summary: Kara Danvers offered to babysit her niece to give Alex a night out. She wasn't expecting a visit from Lena Luthor.Or Kara Danvers is babysitting and Lena is awesome at everything





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have beta, english is not my first language and it's my very first fanfic with Supercorp. Please be nice :).

"It's okay, Alex" Kara said, while she was walking her sister out her apartment. "Go and have fun with your date! Lizzie will be okay, we will find some fun for our own!" 

This was the very first time Alex is living her recently adopted, almost six months old little girl. Since Lizzie came into her life eight weeks ago, the older Danvers didn't feel secure about leaving the baby far from her reach but she was delaying this date for a while and running off believable excuses. When Kara offered to babysit for a night, she took her sister's help but still anxious about it. 

"Baby, mommy will go out for a while but she will come back, okay? I love you Lizzie." Alex said, kissing her daughter's temple, while Kara was rocking the child on her hips. "Kara, she already had dinner but she will need a bottle before bed time, by 9pm. No candy! She is too small for it" 

"It's okay Alex." Kara repeated herself. "Bye mommy" she used the child hand to wave goodbye to the agent until she got into elevator, out of their sight. "Now it's time to have fun with your favorite auntie" the superhero tickled the little girl's belly on the way to couch.

Since Kara took by her personal job introduce Lizzie into every Disney Movie, they were both dipped into The Little Mermaid songs and colors when someone knocked the apartment's door. She was not waiting for any visit, so she checked with her X-ray vision, to find Lena Luthor, her best friend (who she maybe had a crush) on the hall. Happy with the surprise, she got the baby from bounce seat and run to open the door. 

"Hi Lena!" Kara opened the door with a giant smile and racing heart.

"Hi Kara..." the brunette's expression mirrored her friend's soon she saw the kryptonian but move to confusion when she noted someone else on the scene "... And baby?" 

"This is Lizzie!" Kara turned her smile to the girl and after returned to the CEO. "Come in, please. What bring you around this neighborhood?" 

"Oh, it's nothing urgent. I can come back latter." Lena didn't move from her spot, even Kara giving her some room. "You already have your hands full" she complete, nodding to the baby.

"No way" Kara used her free hand to hold Lena's arm softly. "Please, stay a little more. I need an adult talk and you can give me a help with the baby." 

Lena didn't had any chance against Kara's puppy eyes.

"Okay" the brunette laughed. She feel like watching a baby holding a baby. 

The a superhero guide her visit to the couch, after put Lizzie back to her seat and resume the movie. Observing all the care the blonde had for the child, Lena gave up to her curiosity. 

"Who is she?" The child had her big brown eyes turned into the TV. 

"She is my sister's. Adopted her some weeks ago and now she is waiting six months old anniversary to introduce her to everyone. Alex said she needed a time to adapt." Kara replied, sitting closer to Lena. "So, you didn't say why you're giving me the pleasure of your visit." 

Lena blushed. The blonde always had the power to make her flushed. 

"Right." Lena tried to focus on her goal. "Next week L-Corp will host this gala for the benefit of the Luthor Children Hospital." She looked away from Kara's blue orbs and glare at TV, trying to find courage to finish. "Some members of the board offered to attend it with me but I said I already had a date." 

"Who is the lucky one?" Kara's heart squeeze in her chest with jealous. 

"This is the problem. I don't want to stay all night as trophy for an old white male but I don't have a date either." Lena confessed, hoping Kara got her message. 

The blonde wait for her friend to elaborate more what exactly she was saying. With a pointed look, Kara finally understand what Lena was asking her to.

"Oh, I can go with you!" The blonde cheered. "Of course, if you want to." She tried to hide her excitement, maybe she was interpretating wrong.

"Seriously? It would be live saving." The CEO sighed relieved, holding her friend's hand and squeezing a little to show her gratitude.

"I think is my work as superhero." Kara fixed her glasses with her free hand, trying to prove her point. 

The Luthor took some time to get her thoughts on track again after Kara's reply. She loved when the blonde showed her confidant face. Not news that her best friend was the most beautiful woman she ever saw, but sometimes Lena still overwhelmed by all her glory. 

She was brought to reality by an unhappy cry coming from the bounce seat. Lizzie was moving her legs and arms, trying to get attention. 

"Oh, baby, what is happening?" Kara cooed to her, holding her close while she was checking her watch. "I think she is hungry." The blonde said more to herself than to her companies. Turning to Lena, she offered the baby to her best friend. "Can you hold her a little, while I make her bottle. Only 2 minutes" 

The CEO accepted the kid into her arms, holding her in awkward way for some moments before find a position comfortable for both of them. With no clue how to calm a crying baby, she started to bounce her, humming with the song was coming out from the TV, like she always watch some mothers doing it with their children on the park. 

Kara - who was not authorized to prepare Lizzie's bottles with heat vision - was obligated to wait the slow process to heat the milk in her stove. She start to watch Lena with Lizzie, in a type of dance around her liveroom and the little girl was not crying anymore, with Lena's hair into her chubby hands and paying all her attention on the woman who was holding her. 

Lena lifted her look into the kitchen, crossing a glance with Kara, who gave her a warm smile. The blonde was so enchanted with the scene, she couldn't hold her wish to watch it forever. How she would love to get home from work to find Lena and their little one wrapped in her cape as blanket, like Kal-El on last time she saw him in Krypton. 

The bottle was ready and Kara shake her thoughts knowing she was coveting more than she could get. "Time to eat!" the kryptonian came closer to the duo, offering to take the baby away from the CEO to feed her.

Lizzie was not happy with the change and started to cry again, even denying the bottle. Kara was surprised with her niece's reaction: "C'mon Lizzie. It's food! We know you love food, baby girl." 

After some minutes trying a few things, Kara felt she was about to cry too. "Can I try to feed her?" Lena asked in a low voice, trying to not disturb more the baby. 

Back into the CEO's arms, the little girl happily start to take the bottle, still holding Kara's t-shirt, not leaving room to her move away from them.

"Traitor" the blonde whispered to the girl and her friend replied with a little laugh. "You have great skills with kids." This time she said louder. 

"Beginner's Lucky?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Lena Luthor is awesome at everything" the superhero flirted and the CEO could feel her cheeks burning from it. 

Hours later, Alex was back from her date, to find her sister, her daughter and Lena Luthor cuddle sleeping into Kara's couch with Frozen playing on the background.


End file.
